Verdades Inconvenientes
by Tai Black
Summary: Ela gostava do frio, ela gostava porque doía. As máculas ajudam a esquecer, a diminuir, a perdoar os erros. Porque esquecer é a principal parte de perdoar-se. Cygnus.Bellatrix. incesto. NC. prata no 1º chall Bellatrix Black do 6V.


N/A: essa fic contém incesto entre pai-filha, nc17 e slash. A data morte de Cygnus não é canon, apesar de não ser definida. O plot nasceu há uns anos atrás, quando eu ainda escrevia na Floreios&Borroes, era uma fic sobre incesto que teve prólogo e trailer, somente. O shipper era outro, mas idéia é velha ^^ Essa fic é para a Francis, que me fez reaver o projeto guardado na gaveta e escrever isso daqui, e para a Thai, a mulher maravilha! hahaha.

Espero que na medida do possível vocês gostem. Beijos, Tai. 

* * *

**Verdades Inconvenientes**

- Eu tenho vergonha de mim mesma – murmurou, seus lábios contra a superfície plana do espelho – Mas tampouco é só isso. É também uma felicidade momentânea e, depois, um abismo em que me perco, e já não sinto nada.

Riu-se, seu hálito embaçando o espelho.

- É tudo mentira. Eu não agüento mais. 

**#**

Rodolphus nunca disse nada, sequer uma palavra. Ele nunca riu ou ridicularizou meu passado. Ele sempre prezou para que eu não tivesse que me lembrar de nada, em vão. Meu marido sempre soube que naquele mesmo dia eu acenderia uma vela, a cada ano que passasse.

Assim como me lembraria de todo e qualquer detalhe, até a minha morte. 

**#**

Ela gostava do frio, ela gostava porque doía. As máculas ajudam a esquecer, a diminuir, a perdoar os erros. Porque esquecer é a principal parte de _perdoar-se_.

Ela gostava do som da água caindo contra suas mãos, gostava dos jorros frios que as torneiras de prata lhe davam. Se permitia sentir como a água parecia perfurar a carne e enregelar cada centímetro de seus dedos, todos seus ossos, até perder a sensibilidade das mãos.

Ela queria ser insensível. Ela o admirava, e seria tão insensível quanto ele. 

**#**

Lucius não, Lucius gostava de zombar daquilo que passei no passado. Narcissa lhe havia contado, ela sempre falara demais, mas Lucius fazia por maldade, porque lhe excitava. Afinal ele não passava de um sádico egoísta.

**#**

Ele tinha olhos cinzentos, tão cinzentos que a faziam pensar no céu antes de chover, infestado de nuvens dégradé. Era a mesma sensação de frio e insensibilidade de sempre.

Ela nunca perdera nenhum detalhe dele. O sorriso de lado, irônico e arrogante, convencido. Os cabelos postos atrás das orelhas. A respiração pesada. O peso desproporcionalmente maior que o seu, lhe empurrando contra o colchão duro. O cheiro.

Cygnus Black cheirava a sexo. Ela nunca conseguiu se esquecer disso.

Seu corpo pálido, de traços pueris e delicados, se encaixava ao dele, um filho que se molda perfeitamente no corpo do pai. Seus cachos espalhados na fronha negra, seus olhos fechados num desespero excitante, seus dentes mordendo o lábio enquanto ele a puxava mais para si.

O corpo dele era quente e macio. Ela gostava daquilo.

**#**

Voldemort nunca riu, tampouco deixou em silêncio. Ele costumava dizer, em privado, que tudo o que sou hoje eu devo ao meu passado. Que toda minha força nasceu em meus anos de juventude. Nasceu da minha paixão, ou complexo, pelo meu próprio pai. Ele me fez forte. 

**#**

Ela pensava que se algum dia conhecesse alguém tão insensível quanto ele, daria a esse homem tudo o que quisesse. Porque a insensibilidade é um dom, uma dádiva; permite-lhe fazer qualquer coisa que queira, por mais maldosa que seja.

Sentava-se na cama, enquanto ele abria a camisa devagar. Seus seios de quinze anos indo e vindo com a sua respiração aguçada. Porque ela também se divertia com isso, era prazeroso e ela nunca quis dizer não. Ela nunca conseguia.

Os olhos cinzentos invadindo sua mente, ele a enlouquecia de desejo. Um desejo maldito e vigoroso. E ela abria as pernas, mostrando-lhe o que em breve lhe daria.

Cygnus nunca fora pai. Cygnus era distante, indiferente e sozinho. Cygnus era cinza-solidão. Se os olhos são o espelho da alma, Cygnus era como o gelo, frio, inquietante, cinzento. Era falta de sentimento, era a consolação da insensibilidade.

Sua mãe havia morrido no terceiro parto, os criados cuidavam das meninas enquanto o pai mantinha-se sempre distante, física e emocionalmente. Ele não reparava nas filhas, era a falta do tato, a falta da paternidade naqueles olhos cinzentos. Mas ela era diferente, ela era atrevida, ela gostava de chamar atenção, desde menina já havia traçado seu destino, sua fortaleza. E ele reparou nisso, nela.

Bellatrix tinha catorze anos, e foi o dia mais confuso de sua vida.

**#**

- Você tem pena de mim! – Reclamei, levantando-me nua da cama.

- Não tenho pena – murmurou. Rodolphus era sempre tão tranqüilo, tão paciente.

- Tem sim! Você diz que me ama e nem pode tocar meu corpo de maneira decente, como um homem faria! – ele suspirou – Se você não quer que eu pense nele, faça isso melhor que ele! Faça-me pensar em você!

- Bella, eu te desejo, mas quero que entenda que eu não sou o seu pai. Nem nunca serei! Não sou bruto, tampouco sou sádico ou pedófilo. Se não está contente com isso, então não compare. Porque o problema está em você, na sua insana vontade de sentir comigo o que sentia com ele.

- Ele me tratava como mulher, não como menina! Ele era homem! Mas e você, Rodolphus, o que é?

- Você não terá comigo o que teve com ele pelo simples motivo de que eu não sou seu pai! Isso não é um sexo incestuoso e escondido, isso não é um segredo nojento que você tem que esconder, e por isso não é tão excitante! E nem nunca será...

Rodolphus tinha uma facilidade inexplicável de dizer verdades inconvenientes.

**#**

E os carinhos, que de pai nunca foram, a faziam gemer baixo. Os olhos cinzentos a observavam, turvos de prazer, enquanto ela ria e segurava os cabelos de seu pai.

Ela sempre desejou que abrissem a porta. E um dia Andromeda o fez.

Suas pernas magras ao redor do corpo dele, o puxando mais para dentro, porque parecia que o mundo acabaria se ele a deixasse antes do gozo que sempre lhe dava. Então a porta abriu.

- Papai... – Silêncio. Andromeda tinha catorze anos.

- Depois, Andromeda! – gritou Bellatrix, encarando a irmã parada. E o rosto pálido do pai, quando a porta fechou, se transformou numa animação inabalável.

- Essa é a minha menina! É assim que eu te fiz! – exclamava, beijando-lhe o rosto.

E naquele dia o gozo chegou rápido. Haviam sido pegos, nada poderia ser mais excitante.

**#**

Andromeda nunca entendeu. Ela sempre chorava quando eu me dirigia ao quarto de nosso pai, e eu sempre soube que não era por inveja, era por lástima, ela achava que eu não gostava.

No fundo, talvez eu não gostasse.

**#**

Olhava-se no espelho, nua. Era pálida e tinha olheiras. Bellatrix quase não dormia, era insone. Ela não dormia porque tinha medo. Ela sonhava com a própria mãe, com as poucas memórias que tinha da mãe, com as muitas fotografias espalhadas pela casa. Bellatrix se sentia culpada.

Ela roubara o lugar de sua mãe, por ser tão parecida com ela. Só que mais insensível.

Bellatrix examinava-se no espelho, via seu corpo magro, quase infantil, quase de mulher. Porque ainda não era nada por completo, ela ainda estava se formando.

Seus lábios juntavam-se e as palavras acumulavam na garganta, tentaria outra vez:

- Eu me chamo Bellatrix Back. – bufou – Muito idiota!

- Eu sou Bellatrix Black – chacoalhou a cabeça – Merda!

- Sou Bellatrix. Bellatrix Black. Sua ridícula! – berrou encarando o espelho – Parece uma menininha estúpida e tímida!

Ajoelhou-se e deu um soco no mármore negro do chão. Seus dedos adormeceram com a dor, fazendo-a esquecer a raiva.

- Bellatrix Black, muito prazer – disse, segurando a dor. Ela sorriu. – O prazer é todo meu – murmurou fazendo voz de homem.

Foi dessa maneira que se apresentou a Lord Voldemort. E foi exatamente assim que ele respondeu, mas com mais frialdade.

**#**

Eu soube quando Andromeda contou a Narcissa. Soube quando os olhos cinza-azulados de minha irmã me olharam com desgosto, talvez fosse inveja, talvez achasse que eu deveria lhe haver contado antes, talvez fosse nojo ou insatisfação. Porque Cissy sempre foi insatisfeita.

Mas Narcissa era demasiado nova, e ela só soube quando eu estava prestes a casar, já era um segredo antigo e enraizado em minhas entranhas. Era o que eu tinha, era o que eu conhecia como pai.

E Narcissa, a partir de então, fez questão de contar para qualquer um que achasse conveniente.

Definitivamente, ela tinha inveja.

**#**

Era a quarta vez naquele dia, estava cansada, exausta, não podia mais olhar-se no espelho e tentar dizer de uma vez por todas.

Estava com um vestido novo, verde musgo, que seu pai lhe dera.

- Eu gosto quando me toca – começou – Eu me sinto mais querida. Eu me sinto importante.

Massageou as têmporas.

- Me sinto bonita. Melhor que minhas irmãs. Ahrg!

Não conseguia, não era aquilo que sentia. Ela se sentia forte e, ao mesmo tempo, frágil. Sentia que o mundo podia parar, mas aquilo nunca pararia, não enquanto vivesse naquela casa. Ela se sentia a preferida, mas desejava aquilo para as outras por ódio de não haver sido elas em seu lugar.

Ela sentia raiva de si mesma, porque isso fizera dela um monstro, porque gostava, porque era prazeroso, porque ela também queria.

Ela se odiava por gostar. 

**#**

Rodolphus, de repente, se tornou mais frio e distante. Talvez eu devesse mudar, mas para isso ele deveria parar de jogar todas aquelas verdades na minha cara, precisava aceitar o que eu sou.

A casa estava silenciosa do lado de fora, mas quando me aproximei da porta e a abri, escutei as risadas e as vozes. Cheirava a euforia.

- Rodolphus?

- Bella! – veio em minha direção, com Rabastan em seus calcanhares – Que pena que só chegou agora, Rab já estava de saída.

- Como está, Rabastan?

- Melhor impossível! – riu-se, balançando seus longos e inconfundíveis cabelos ruivos – Tenho uma reuniãozinha com o Lord agora, se é que me entende.

Ele desejava um melhor posto, mas nunca conseguiria. Rabastan era superficial demais, suas emoções e sentimentos estavam sempre borbulhando a flor da pele, facilmente legível, palpável. Rabastan era fácil de decifrar, diferente de mim, eu havia aprendido a esconder tudo o que sentia desde muito cedo.

- Até logo, Bellatrix – despediu-se, apertando minha mão, aproximando-se.

Então senti o cheiro. Reconheci, estremeci. Eu senti as pernas amolecerem e Rodolphus me sustentou pelos ombros, olhando-me estranhamente, perguntando o que me passava, enquanto o seu irmão desaparecia pela porta.

Rabastan cheirava como meu pai. Cheirava a sexo. 

**#**

- Bella? – Andromeda entrou devagar, vendo a irmã arrumar alguns papéis sobre a escrivaninha – Acho que está na hora de termos uma séria conversa. Eu não tenho mais 14 anos...

- Não, você tem 17.

- O que você... Sente?

- Ahm, agora eu sinto sede, por que?

- Não seja irônica. O que sente com ele?

Calaram-se. Bellatrix se sentou na cama, conseguia escutar o coração da mais nova saindo pela boca de curiosidade e uma espécie de medo do que poderia ouvir em resposta.

- Não sei, Andromeda.

- Por favor – olharam-se.

- Medo. Não, não é medo. Tampouco é nojo, nem amor. Eu... eu... eu não sei.

- Esforce-se.

Bellatrix riu, levantando da cama e andando até a janela, e da janela até o banheiro, e do banheiro ao espelho. Estava confusa.

- Você pode imaginar.

- Já tentei, Bella, mas não consigo.

- Então você sabe como é difícil. Saia do meu quarto.

- Eu preciso de respostas!

- E eu também! Mas eu não tenho nenhuma! Eu nunca tive!

Bellatrix era muito fechada, nunca dizia nada sobre seus sentimentos ou qualquer tipo de problema supostamente amoroso, mas estava se abrindo.

- Eu sinto muito, Bella...

- Você não sente nada! Aliás, você NEM IMAGINA! – gritou – Porque não é você! SOU EU!

- Eu... Eu...

- Você só pensa em você mesma, Andie, você só pensa em quão horrível é a nossa família, quanta vergonha você tem dos Black. Você nunca pensou em mim e por tudo o que eu passei!

- E você pensou em você mesma, Bellatrix, quando deixou isso se estender tanto? 

**#**

Subi para o quarto enquanto Rodolphus buscava um copo de água. As janelas abertas com as cortinas esvoaçando pela sacada me deram uma leve previsão do que eu estava prestes a descobrir.

O cheiro ainda se espalhava pelo quarto, apesar da cama estar feita, era acre e se misturava a suor masculino e algo de colônia amadeirada – que não era de Rodolphus.

Puxei as cobertas, observando os lençóis devidamente esticados. Debrucei o tronco aproximando-me dos tecidos e inalei.

Sim. O mesmo cheiro de pecado que eu sentia no quarto do meu pai. O aroma específico e vulgar do sexo, talvez um pouco diferente, cheirava a homem, sem nenhum resquício de cheiro de mulher.

Soquei o colchão com força, sem sentir dor, e soquei de novo e de novo e me agarrei aos malditos travesseiros e os mordi, em vão, sentindo dor nos caninos e ódio. E vi o fio longo e rubro no meio de todo aquele branco de lençóis. Um fio de cabelo longo, que não era meu.

- MALDITO! 

**#**

Voldemort sorriu quando ela entrou, indicou a cadeira enfrente.

- Ouvi rumores.

- Todos ouvem Milord.

- Rumores sobre você. – pausou – E sobre seu pai.

Bellatrix permaneceu calada, olhando as próprias mãos.

- Eu conheci seu pai, Bella.

- Eu sei.

- Eu sempre soube disso, desse apreço dele por você. Desde o começo.

- E então porque me chamou aqui hoje se já sabia? – perguntou ousada.

- Porque eu só te trouxe para dentro dessa _Causa_ por isso. Porque você é forte e ao mesmo tempo você se martiriza, e odeia todos ao seu redor. Você é uma arma, Bellatrix. Uma bomba prestes a explodir a todo momento. – Ele sorriu – E você precisava saber disso, para que esses rumores não te incomodem tanto. Eles não me incomodam.

Ela sorriu.

**#**

- NA MINHA CAMA, RODOLPHUS! Você me traiu na minha cama com o seu irmão.

- Você me trai todo o tempo. – murmurou, envergonhado.

- Mentira!

- Sim, me trai! Me trai pensando em outro quando está comigo – explicou – E isso dá no mesmo.

- Você não tem idéia do que está falando! – senti raiva, ele dizia como se fosse minha culpa, como se eu fizesse de propósito para ferir ele.

Rodolphus riu, e foi uma dessas risadas de quando não se tem o que dizer. Porque ele não sabia lidar com aquilo. Porque ele me daria seu desdém para conseguir me responder.

- Claro que tenho idéia. A coisa mais excitante que eu já fiz na vida foi passar as tardes de verão sozinho com Rabastan. Porque ele era meu irmão, porque ele era homem como eu, porque podíamos ser pegos e aquilo era nojento e escondido, era incestuoso.

- Você mentiu para mim, todo esse tempo. Você me traiu, você escondeu isso de mim!

- Eu nunca reclamei de você na cama.

- Eu teria te compreendido! Eu, a única pessoa que te entenderia, Rodolphus!

- Não, Bellatrix... Ninguém compreende, nem eu, nem você, nem Rabastan, nem seu pai...

- Você me traiu!

- Você já disse isso!

- Eu não estou falando do Rabastan! Eu quero que ele morra! - tudo aquilo era tão borroso e dolorido. Todas aquelas malditas verdades... – Durante todos esses anos eu confiei em você, eu te contei meu passado, eu disse tudo o que podia, mas você... Você traiu minha confiança!

- Eu não queria que falássemos do seu passado. Porque o seu passado era o meu passado, o meu presente e o meu futuro!

- Eu achei que você estava tentando me proteger de mim mesma, Rodolphus! – senti meu rosto queimar, mas não de raiva, eu tinha pena de mim mesma. Eu estava chorando – Eu achei que você queria o meu bem, tentando me fazer esquecer de tudo, mas não... Você não queria se lembrar das suas antigas e secretas experiências com o seu irmão.

- Dói não é mesmo, sentir-se traída – ele usou aquele tom superior.

- Não, Rodolphus, dói saber que você nunca me amou como dizia. E nunca me amou por sermos tão parecidos. Porque você sente ódio e nojo de ser quem é, e de ter feito tudo o que fez e de gostar, porque na hora parece o mais certo, mas depois você se tortura, não é? Sente vergonha, desgosto, amargura.

Foi assim, leve, muito leve, e as palavras escorregavam da minha boca e eu conseguia explicar pela primeira vez na vida aquilo que eu sentia. Porque ele sentia o mesmo.

- E você só espera a hora chegar para poder correr para o outro quarto, para sentir as mãos dele no seu corpo e se esquecer que depois você vai ruir – ele murmurou.

Rodolphus estava chorando ou eu já estava enlouquecida?

- Você se sente especial, ao mesmo tempo em que se sente um monstro. Porque, por mais que você aprenda com aquilo, você morre por dentro. Morre de tão oco que se sente depois.

Ele segurou minhas mãos, firmemente, enquanto eu continuava falando, achei que as quebraria porque doíam e adormecia as pontas dos dedos. Eu fechei meus olhos e senti o vento soprar.

- Eu esperava ansiosa a cada dia, e depois eu me machucava. Eu não entendia, eu era tão segura de mim, eu era tão autodestrutiva. Eu não sabia o que fazer, mas com o tempo eu alcancei o limite, Rodolphus, eu me tornei tão insensível quanto ele, eu aprendi a manipulá-lo para ter o que eu queria, mas eu não parei.

- Você ultrapassou os limites, Bella. Você ganhou a batalha, mas eu não consegui fazer isso.

- Você ama Rabastan? – não quis ouvir a resposta, mas ela viria, uma hora ou outra. 

**#**

Quando o caixão baixou e a terra cobriu a madeira, Bellatrix quis que Andromeda estivesse ali, para poder dizer que se sentia como a chuva: sozinha e fria, insensível. Mas Andie havia ido embora já fazia um ano, sem família, sem dinheiro, sem respostas.

Bellatrix queria conseguir dizer que doía, mas que na hora era uma dor boa, apesar de ser aguda, e que doía mais depois. Queria dizer que precisava haver parado antes, mas que não havia conseguido.

A banheira branca estava cheia de água. Fria. E cada centímetro de seu corpo se retraiu quando submergiu, mas não doeu. Pensou em cinza, cinza gelo, pensou em seu pai. 

**#**

- Insensibilidade – murmurou, seus lábios contra a superfície plana do espelho – Eu tinha medo de escuro e tinha medo de morrer quando eu me deitei na cama dele pela primeira vez, e já fazem treze anos que eu sigo acendendo uma vela nesse mesmo dia.

Riu-se, seu hálito embaçando o espelho

- Mas hoje vou quebrar um ritual, porque eu odeio Cygnus Black.

**FIM**

**

* * *

N/A: **ok, eu sou louca e tudo mais, e me relutava em postar essa fic pq, sinceramente, **me doeu escrevê-la e eu tinha vergonha, porque é um tema tabu, e eu num sou ninguém para escrever algo assim sem ter conhecimento, mas saiu, e por algum motivo ela ficou em 2º lugar no 1º challenge Bellatrix Black do 6V. enfim ^^**

**se quiser comentar eu ficarei muito feliz, mas se vai me atacar dizendo que sou uma louca que escreve incesto, eu prefiro que você guarde para você ;)**

**beijos, tai ^^  
**


End file.
